Naruto X Reader: Care to dance ?
by BombArtistofSouthKorea
Summary: Reader-chan is invited to her friends open house ball party. And Reader - chan is prepared for the party and hopes for her crush to ber there as well.


The characters of Naruto are rightfully reserved by Kishimoto

* * *

You were walking to down to your (Bff's name)'s mansion because today was (his/her) sweet sixteen. (His/Her) parents, aunts, uncles and cousins were there to chaperon the place. But this time instead of throwing a party inviting random people over doing crazy stuff, like last year. (He/She) decided to through a ball, but it wasn't typically like her style to do something like that. So she was driving her over to her mansion. "So, have you decided to see who you're going to dance with?" (He/She) asked you as (he/she) kept (his/her) eyes on the road.  
"I-I really don't know, but I will ask you why you through a ball instead of any other party you would throw out." You insisted on asking (him/her) about the strange theme (he/she) had set for the party. "Well, it's because, my parent are tired of my throwing parties that have people acting crazy, having no sense, and getting high and waking up with hangovers. So my parents wanted me to try something new, I've told them that I did every theme for every party I had. When they mentioned a ball, I had never done it, but don't worry, you don't have to dress up to Fancy." (He/She) rambled, answering to the curiosity that was eating you away.  
As the two of you was on the rest of the way to the mansion you both sang what the stereo was playing Break stuff by Limp Bizkit.  
It's just one of those days, where you don't wanna wake up Everything it fucked, everybody sucks You really don't why but you want to justify, ripping someone's had off No human contact And if you interact, then your life is on contract Your best bet is to stay away mother fucker It's just one of those days It's all about the he said she said bullshit I think you better quit letting shit slip Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip It's all about the he said she said bullshit I think you better quit talking that shit It's just one of those days Feeling like a freight train First one to complain Leaves with a blood stain Damn right I'm a maniac You better watch your back Cuz I'm fucking up your program And if you're stuck up You just lucked up next in line to get fucked up Your best bet is to stay away mother fuck It's just one of those days It's all about the he said she said bullshit I think you better quit letting shit slip Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip It's all about the he said she said bullshit I think you better quit talking that shit, punk So come and get it I feel like shit My suggestion is to keep your distance Cuz right now I'm dangerous We've all felt like shit And been treated like shit And all those mother fuckers They want to step up I hope you know I pack a chainsaw I'll skin your ass raw And if my day keeps going this way I just might break something tonight  
The music stopped as the car parked. "We're finally here." (Bff's name) sang as (he/she) got out of the car. You really didn't want the song to end so quickly and wanted to continue singing the rest. As you got out the car and walked over to the front door with your best friend. Before you opened the door, you noticed that your bestie was admiring your outfit. "You look good in that dress, if I was still single, I would steal you from all other out there hand have my chance to dance with you all night." (He/She) complemented. You had slightly blushed at your friend said. You putted your (hair color) hair down into two large twisted pigtails hang down on your shoulders, with your bangs parted, lying on the sides of your face.  
You were wearing a (Fav. Color) one shoulder strapped dress; ruffles flowed from the waist to the bottom of the dress like a river. You had eye shadow matching the color of the dress; but you had your lips, nails, and pumps in a darker shade than the dress. You had perked yourself up to look good for the ball and were hoping that your crush was there as well. As you opened the door, both of you stepped in and are scene to be greeted by (bff's boyfriend/girlfriend).  
"Well, hello lady _, (prince/princess) (bff's name). My, my, how lovely both of you look today."(He/She) complemented on the both of you. "Why thank you (bff's boyfriend/girlfriend), now if you excuse me_, I'll be leaving with me (handsome knight, gorgeous princess)." (She/he) left with (him/her). You were now left by yourself, as you examined the room you saw that it was most people from Konoha and Akatsuki; Karrin, Jugo, Suigetsu and the sand sibling were here, even Orochimaru and Kabuto were here as well. You walked around the ball room for a while, seeing people dancing, dinning and chatting into conversations.  
As you saw a couple shouting, you walked up to them to see what was going on.


End file.
